Fraternidad Fairy Tail
by RechelHina
Summary: AU. Lucy comienza sus estudios universitarios en la gran UF y su deseo es ingresar a la Fraternidad universitaria Fairy Tail. En contras de los deseos de su padre. En su primer día conoce a un peli-rosa y su vida da un giro de 180%. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe y otras.


Capitulo 1: Hola UF

Mi nombre es Lucy, solo Lucy. Me siento muy feliz, desde hoy, no solo voy a estudiar en la universidad Fiore. Sino, que también desde hoy voy a ser parte de una de las fraternidades más importante de esta. La fraternidad Faity Tail (no era algo oficial, pero estaba en mis planes y lo voy a lograr). Desde que era una joven había sido mi sueño pertenecer a Fairy Tail ya que mi madre, cundo estudiaba se había unido a Fairy Tail. A pesar de que mis padre se había opuesto a esto, ya que decía que esa fraternidad no era lo suficientemente buena y cosas como esa. Pero a mí no me importaba, ese era mi sueño.

Ese mismo día me levanté muy temprano. Me sentía muy entusiasmada y no pude dormir en casi todo l noche. Como ya tenía mis cosas preparadas me marche lo antes posible. Después de todo mi padre seguía en desacuerdo y estaba muy segura que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que yo cumpliera con mi objetivo. Él nunca está de acuerdo con las cosas que hago, no le gustaba la universidad o la fraternidad. Pero desde que era muy pequeña jamás me apoyo en nada, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Tome un taxi, lo iba a lamentar más tarde ( UF* no quedaba muy cerca que digamos) pero no quería depender de que alguien me llevara. Tenía que hacerlo por mi cuanta. Después de todo era una mujer adulta ¿no?

Cuando llegue al campus no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Aquel lugar era hermoso, muy hermoso. La arquitectura del lugar era exquisita, con su toque bohemio y elegante. Ese lugar era más increíble que en los folletos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevar unos páleles, instalarme y ya podría (más tarde) encontrar la manera de entrar a Fairy Tail. Caminaba muy tranquila observando a las personas conversar en aquel lugar tan lleno de árboles. Cuando una persona callo enzima mío y eso es todo lo que puedo recordar.

* * *

Cuando me desperté en encontraba un una enfermería. O eso parecía se era una habitación toda blanca, había una cama a mi derecha con una cortina y una ventana que daba al campus. Debía ser la enfermería de la universidad. Comencé a buscar algo más para ubicarme y enfrente de mí, en esa sala blanca se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado sentado en frente mío con la cabeza gacha. Me pareció muy raro. En mi vida había visto un color de cabello tan particular.

Me aproxime a él. Por la forma que respiraba estaba claro que estaba durmiendo. No me contuve y tome un mechón de su curioso color de cabello. Él se despertó y tomo mi muñeca. Me miro con el ceño fruncido, de pronto sus fracciones se hicieron más suaves y me miro sonriendo. Hubiera jurado que en ese momento mi rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo.

-Qué alivio- suspiro agachando a cabeza- Ese idiota de Gray dijo que te había matado- lo mire curiosa ¿enserio se había tomado ensero eso de haberme matado? Le sonreí.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Como vez estoy muy bien- le dije sentándome en la cama detrás de mí. Ese chico me miro y se quedó en silencio por un momento -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte tenía derecho. Después de todo fue por el que terminé inconsciente- no recuerdo nada.

-Estábamos jugando con unos amigos un partido de rugby, tropecé contigo y te golpeaste la cabeza- comento algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y veo

-Y lo peor- ¿"lo peor"? ¿Hubo algo más aparte de que casi me mata? -El idiota de Gray dijo que te había asesinado- él estaba hablando enserio ¿no? ¿Enserio era tan inocente, como para creerse eso?–es por eso que yo… Quería cerciorarme de que aun seguías con vida- sonreí ese chico era muy tierno.

- Por cierto ¿tú quién eres?- me dijo apuntándome con el dedo y levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba ¿por qué me preguntaba de esa manera tan rara?- nunca antes te había visto-finalizo.

-Soy Lucy. Y no me sorprende que no me hayas visto antes. Este es mi primer día en la UF- concluí. Ese muchacho Peli-rosado me miraba, y después se me acerco y comenzó a ¿olfatearme?- AHHH PERVERTIDO - grite para golpearlo y alejarlo de mi lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-me pregunto ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso? Estaba más que claro porque lo había hecho- no hice nada malo solo te estaba oliendo- ¿y eso es normal?

-Como dije mi nombre me parece justo que me dijeras el tuyo. Para empezar en todo este tiempo no me has dicho nada de ti.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, también conocido como salamander- me dijo inflado el pecho y con aires de grandeza, se subió a la silla detrás de el-y…

-Salemander?- le interrumpí.

-Sí, suelo quemas cosas con frecuencia y peleo con miembros de otras fraternidades que insultan la mía- concluyo sonriendo y alzando un puño.

-¿Y cada cuanto suela pasarte esa clase de cosas?

-3 o 6 veces por semana- orgulloso de lo que dijo se volvió a sentar. Mientras yo tomaba el almohadón que estaba en la otra punta de la cama para abrazarlo mientras escuchaba a Natsu hablar.

-Espera no he terminado- menciono y se volvió a para y se paró en esta ¿es que no se podía quedar quieto un segundo? Al parecer no- soy miembro de la mejor fraternidad de toda la UF, Fairy Tail- no podía creer lo que Natsu me decía. El pertenecía a la fraternidad que yo añoraba pertenecer. Acaso ese extraño chico era una señal del destino. Me miro saltando de la silla se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa me dijo- Lucy ¿tienes una fraternidad?

-N-no- tartamudee

-Porque tienes que estar en Fairy Tail.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? Apenas nos conocemos- sé que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero. Por primera que conocía a alguien tan impredecible.

- Eso es porque me gustas. Eres una persona muy divertida- sonrió para después arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

-Espera ¿y mis cosas? Aun no me he instalado- le dije mientras corríamos.

-No te preocupes. Mi amiga ya se hizo cargo de eso- me respondió.

Así fue mi primer día en la gran UF. Definitivamente no me arrepiento de mi elección. Este lugar es fantástico.

* * *

* Universidad Fiore: UF... es mas corto de esa forma.

Hola...

Espero que les guste el fic. La verdad que tuve algunos problemas porque no sabia como espesarlo o como iba a plantear la historia. Pero gracias al mal clima, se fue el Internet y con el vino la inspiración. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Fairy Tail. Y me siento muy emocionada y algo nerviosa jeje. Por el momento espero que les agrade esta "introducción" prometo se se va a volver mas interesante después. Tengo muchas ideas para este fic.

Chau Chau


End file.
